pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hideaki Shun
Hideaki Shun (俊 英明, Shun Hideaki; literally meaning "Shining Excellence") is a Pokémon Trainer from Goldenrood City in Johto. He is the only son of the creators of Poképaradise, a place made as a Pokémon resting place, which is fairly popular in the whole of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. He is not interested in a specific league, and therefore, most of the time, travels through the continents. He is known as "The Never Stopping Wind of Johto" since he's incredibly unpredictable and always changes his location. Personality Hideaki is a very complex character. He can't be totally described even by his parents. This is mostly due to his lack of social connection with people. He doesn't understand how people work and mostly keeps being with his Pokémon all the time. In reality, he's an incredibly smart child who seeks for adventure. He has never been interested in battling in leagues, since it takes him lots of time. Even at the age of 6, Hideaki has shown great interest Pokémon world, and so, wanted to know as much about it as he could. This lead to him having knowledge of Pokémon comparable even to Pokémon Professors. Hideaki almost never keeps himself still in one place. Instead, he travels almost every day to a new location in order to see as much as he can in a day. He also moves to another region every two or three months, everything according to his plan. When he wants to take a rest, he simply gets back to his house at Poképaradise. As in social skills, Hideaki is diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome, a mild form of Autism. With such, he finds it hard to bond with people or make friends due to his poor social skills. This, however, does not mean he doesn't have friends. It just shows that he has a really small amount of them. He somewhat shows hatred towards the human kind, and considers Pokémon a better species. Also, he learns very easy things in which is interested in. He almost knows every single Pokémon of every region, as well as most of moves they can use and their abilities. He always groups them in a small notepads, writing notes about every Pokémon he's seen. He is also very organized and has an incredibly hard need for schedules. He always has his several next months of activity planned and hardly ever disobeys them, unless in a case of emergency. Background Hideaki was a very smart child from the day he was born. He started loving Pokémon at the age of two, where he for played with a Pokémon in Poképaradise for the first time. Several years later, his parents discovered that he is somewhat distant from people other than those he really knows, and besides, just spends time with Pokémon. Those days, he was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. This was a relief to his parents, as Asperger's Syndrome is somewhat more easy to treat than some similar disorders, and therefore, they started learning him how to pick up social clues from others. While this hasn't gone as well as they predicted, Hideaki really improved his social skills. As he got older, he started helping his parents with the Poképaradise, such as feeding Pokémon, bathing them and taking care of the flying Pokémon group especially. These were the times where he first started making notes about Pokémon, and started remembering their moves, abilities and similar. He also noted weaknesses and advantages of some elemental groups to others, learning the whole theory of it lots of time before other children would be even interested in it. At the age of ten, he became a Pokémon trainer and chose Chikoritta. As he progressed on his way as a trainer, he didn't show any special interest in leagues, and so, decided that he should travel among the regions. Hideaki progressed better than anyone thought actually, getting a team of very strong Pokémon. That's when he got his moniker "The Never Stopping Wind of Johto". As he continued on his Journey, he gave his Chikoritta (Which was back then a Meganium) to Professor Oak since he had to do some research about grass Pokémon. While this was a painful "Goodbye" Hideaki promised that he'll visit his first Pokémon every time he is in Johto. Pokémon Hideaki is a very gifted Pokémon trainer. He always relies on tactics in fight and can think very clearly under pressure. He is always careful when it comes to training Pokémon so his "friends" don't get too tired. He always plans the program of training, and always trains his Pokémon a logical way and the one which would mostly appeal to each Pokémon. On Hand At Professor Oak's Lab Synopsis Story Articles All plot articles where Hideaki appeared are listed here: Roleplays All RPs where Hideaki has appeared: Gallery Shunhideaki.jpg Hideakis.jpg Asdasd.jpeg EWRDCSDSDFSDF.jpeg Hitomi-Starly.png Trivia *Hideaki is left handed, just like his author. *Although Hideaki's favorite type of Pokémon is flying, he only has two such Pokémon in his team. *Hideaki's appearance is based of Shun Kazami from Bakugan anime. Category:Raging Blast Category:Raging Blast's characters Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Trainers from Johto Category:Legendary Trainer